


One New Year

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''This is going to be the best new year,'' Hotaru said to Michiru.





	One New Year

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

''This is going to be the best new year,'' Hotaru said to Michiru. She smiled with her. Hotaru cuddled a new stuffed firefly. ''I'm with my family. A new toy. The best new year,'' she said. She sneezed by Michiru. 

''Happy New Year!'' Hotaru muttered. She sneezed again in bed. 

 

THE END


End file.
